darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Franzer
Franzer the Fifth is the primary antagonist of The Legend of Dark Witch 2. She is the Empress of Germa, whose plans for conquest prompt Zizou Olympia to take action. Appearance and Personality Franzer is a young woman with red hair and pale skin. She wears a regal cloak, large hat, and pumpkin pants. Her weapon of choice is a sword; however, she also has Syega embedded into her body that she can draw upon. In her awakened form, she glows blue, loses her clothes save for a top and long scarf, and lets down her hair. Franzer is a regal figure dedicated to the well-being of her nation, particularly against the threat of Rasil in the west. She plans to do this via the power of Syega, going so far as to subject herself to experimentation. History ''The Legend of Dark Witch 2'' Franzer is the final boss of Zizou's story, fought after conquering the mirror images of Ich in Vilhelm Castle. Franzer Franzer repeats the following attacks in order: * Franzer steps forward and performs a slash attack. * Franzer leaps onto the side wall and, after a short delay, jumps upon the player's position with a slash attack. She repeats this four times in a row, alternating between walls. If the player character's speed is high enough to reach the wall that Franzer is positioned upon before she jumps off, they will avoid the attack without the need for jumping. * Starting at yellow health, Franzer fires a burst of dark energy that travels forward, stops, then expands. The burst lingers for several seconds, long enough for Franzer to go into other attacks. * Franzer's Revenge Magic is Handert. She performs two running forward slashes followed by a rising slash, disappearing before each strike. Each attack launches Zizou in the air and does not put her into invincibility state, meaning that Franzer can combo all three hits if the player is not careful. Franzer's first form is weak to Dia Missile, which will deal significant damage and stun her. Franzer (Awakened) After being defeated the first time, Franzer taps into the power of the Syega embedded into her body, taking on a new form. She has twice the amount of HP as her normal form and gains all new attacks, which she repeats in order as follows: * Franzer becomes a drill, rushing forward. As she moves, she releases energy orbs (the number dependent of difficulty level) that rain down beams to reduce the amount of space the player has to maneuver. ** Immediately following this attack, Franzer fires tornadoes that slowly travel forward. If Franzer is not in immediate proximity, this attack can be avoided by standing to the edge of the arena. Depending on the difficulty level and/or Franzer's positioning, this attack may persist into Franzer's following attack. * Franzer appears in the air and rains down several energy bursts, one after another, onto the player's position. * Starting at yellow health, Franzer summons Darry enemies that attempt to clamp onto Zizou and reduce her mobility. * Franzer has an unnamed Revenge Magic that, unlike most other characters' Magics, is not telegraphed upon activation. She becomes invulnerable, reaches into the ground, and spawns a hand that emerges at the player's position. Should Zizou make contact with the hand, she will be pulled into a dark area and bombarded with several strikes. This attack claims all but one of Zizou's HP unless the player is already at a single point of health, in which case she will be eliminated outright. Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters